


【兰暦】Morning exercises

by Swhite



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite
Summary: 就是簧文而已...
Relationships: 蘭暦
Kudos: 36





	【兰暦】Morning exercises

暦枕着自己臂弯熟睡的样子让他有些恍惚，兰加刚刚睡醒，神智还有些混沌，若不是强烈的饥饿感和身上黏糊触感将他唤醒、他大概还会再多睡一会儿。

啊，兰加想起来了，昨天他怂恿暦留下来过夜；空调被子里、两人未着寸缕、搂抱在一块儿，肉体相拥的感觉、让他马上忆起昨夜的旖旎，下半身不可避免地起了反应，兰加这时才感到肉茎被嫩肉吮着的酥麻快意。

他的腰被暦的腿压着，稍微退后一点，那儿就从暦的身体里抽出半截、湿润的触感让他五雷轰顶，直至整根拔出，他才猛然想起自己做完后、直接睡过去了！

兰加伸手探向男朋友那处，肉穴折腾完后显得有些肿热，湿润的穴口翕翕未合，缓缓流出他昨晚留下的汁液，大概是含着一夜，摸着暖热，就像刚射进去的，男朋友裹着自己的东西睡觉、怎么想都让人心潮澎湃、难以平静。

理所当然地，他已经完全硬了。

暦睡得很熟、稍长的浏海软软地垂在额上，看起来比平常更乖，就算刚刚自己拔出去，那张脸也只是皱皱眉头，并没有更大反应。

他的手指留连在暦身后，两团软肉里全是湿黏黏的水，昨天显然做过头了，那些东西还在汩汩往外流，他忍不住去摸微张的肉缝，指腹轻轻压着穴肉往里探，食指轻易便进了一个指节。

小男友那里又湿又热，还载满他的东西，搅着匀着流满手心、兰加脑子昏昏涨涨，感觉血液全往头上冲，他吞吞口水，又加进一根，便直插到底。

他盯着暦的脸、身体异常兴奋，前端甚至没被爱抚、便沁出清液，软肉绞紧指骨往里缩，也许是暦的身体感觉异物入侵、而不断在反抗，但效果相反、他的无形抵抗更像主动吞吃着他的手指，他抽出手指、转而以大拇指搓揉穴口、那处吐着淫液、小口张合不停、彷佛离不开他的指交般吸啜拇指挽留。

小男友的脸被弄得微微发红、欲潮渐现，情不自禁半启双唇、呼出温热的吐息和呜咽，稚嫩的脸颊、染上情色催生的脂红、兰加决定喂他更修长的手指、在湿软的肉穴里抠挖，三指并用，将人插得耐不住低喘。

兰加盯着小男友红艳的软舌半响、终于低头吻他，舔吸那温热的舌头、狠狠辗滑嘴腔的肉，暦被压着深吻，不得已仰起头承受他有些压迫的吻，亲着吮着，在空气全被搜刮殆尽后、终于被人给吻醒了；暦大口大口地喘气，忽然被搔到痒处、浅吟起来，听得兰加耳朵都软掉。

‘’兰加，你又...！‘’

他的腿挂在兰加腰间，股间手指飞快抽动，水嫩的穴道被操出嗞嗞水声，那儿早就被玩的水光淋漓、暦被他的手指操得面红耳热。昨天挣扎着要逃离钳制时，被无意识地进出的画面登时在脑海中不停重复，男友发泄后还插在屁股里、睡着也在操自己，实在让他难以启齿。

‘’昨天才、才做完的...‘’  
‘’对。‘’

覆在两人身上的被子因兰加翻身而滑落，晨光穿透玻璃窗晒进屋里、地上、床边，暦侧着身子，一条腿被架起，捏着膝窝往前摁，被细致操弄的小穴便完整地曝露眼前，粉嫩的穴肉被水泡的软烂，浸得他白净的手指也湿润油亮，形状纤美的手指隐在肉穴里、与身下泛红的麦色肌肤形成鲜明对比。

他弯身压到暦的身上，咬他耳廓、总觉得暦比以往更加妩媚，弓着腰、被他抽插得不住地呻吟、颤抖。

‘’暦，今天好敏感。‘’  
‘’谁让你大清早的...就、就对我这样...！‘’  
‘’因为起床的时候发现自己没出来啊。‘’  
‘’...都是你的错！’‘

暦的臀肉被他揉的发红、软肉被用力握着、捏着，兜在手心掰开、又挤成两团软面、小穴因而被拉扯着、被迫黏在指骨处、操得又狠又爽。

兰加看他捂着嘴忍耐，胯间就变得更肿痛、弩张的肉棒很快替代他修长的手指、抵在被扩张得湿漉漉的穴口，涨热的龟头有一下没一下顶弄那处，温热的媚肉立即含啜着顶端往里吞。

混血儿的眼眶微微泛红、压着他腿骨、扶着肉棒、很快便肏进肉穴，兰加的体格健美、胯间那东西也比人家的大，半根没进，他的小穴就已经被撑得饱涨。

暦受不了这感觉，甜腻的叫声从指间漏出，越听越上瘾，侧身体位让他进而操到最深，囊袋撞着臀肉、黏液沾得他胯骨一片滑润。

兰加就着这姿势开始律动，浅浅地出、又用力撞进去，不过几下动作，就发出啪啪的水声，都是因为暦流了太多水，小男友的侧脸埋在被褥里、浑身发红、小舌软若无力地在唇间若隐若现、好可爱，他伸手抚摸暦的脸颊，操得更欢。

‘’暦，是因为昨晚吃着肉棒睡所以更有感觉？‘’  
‘’唔...不是啦！‘’  
‘’可是你缩的好厉害、又软又热的。‘’

他望着男友单纯兴奋的表情、有些迷惘、看起来却完全纯天然无公害，可操他的力气又野又狠，把他肏得哭叫起来，他让兰加轻点慢点、那人偏要大开大合、整根抽出、重重插回去，穴道疯狂收缩，爽得彼此脚指头也蜷缩。

‘’兰加、太深了...真的太深了！‘’  
‘’可是很舒服哦，暦，舒服吧？‘’

渗流在腿间的浊液稀白、暦垂眼看着相连的部位、羞得泫然欲泪，一条腿被架在兰加的肩膀，恰恰只有那根东西支撑着他的身体，暦被操得腰骨酥软，整个人浮在云端，兰加涨红的肉刃毫不留情地破开他的身体，拼命抽插，他身体哪儿来的水、都往这处流的、肉棒粗暴地磨擦着肉穴、那圈糜肉被捅得浊沫四溢、爱液边操边吐。

‘’好厉害、暦的小穴紧紧吸着我不放。‘’

他快要高潮的吧，兰加想想，不能这么快做完，拔出肉棒，把人捞在怀里，刚刚还在操他小穴的男根贴着腰后、烫的暦抖了抖。

‘’暦的这里还没好好碰过。‘’  
‘’不要摸...啊！‘’

兰加的大手摸索向暦柔软的胸脯、小男友的奶头软滑，他一手捧着，高热的掌心便贴着乳肉揉捏，他被操得绵软的身子受不了这个，小穴被刺激的不停收缩、侵犯他的肉棒在腰椎摩挲、肉穴没东西堵着，爱液登时泛滥、沾得满床水渍。

可他的小男友顾不上羞臊、就被揉得不住呻吟、胸肌被捏的软糯、只有中间的小乳头被搓揉硬挺，被掌纹辗滑过去、打着圈玩弄，暦靠着兰加的肩窝、乳肉却往大手里送、兰加两指夹着乳珠亵玩、将两边胸肉玩得又热又软，抚得小狗娇喘不止。

‘’暦的胸脯小小的，可爱死了。‘’  
‘’唔、揉得痒，别、别再揉了。‘’  
‘’你看、变大了哦、暦的小奶子。‘’

平坦的胸脯、被硬生生兜捏着、揉成两团微伏的曲线、胸前两粒肉豆被搓得发涨、鲜红的乳珠在指间凸起、强烈的视觉刺激让他的肉茎高高翘着、不时从顶端漏出腺液。

‘’不是、那不是奶子！‘’  
‘’唔，那我试试看出不出奶就知道是不是奶子啊。‘’  
‘’！‘’

兰加将他扳过去、肉棒套进混血儿的手心里被轻轻撸着，下半身的酥爽让他没法思考、男友湿热的唇舌冷不防咬着他的乳肉吸吮、他真像个婴儿那般、舌头卷着乳粒舔、又时不时顶弄小红豆的细孔，明明不可能有奶，却吸得起劲、好像再用力点就能吃到乳汁。

暦被他弄得意乱情迷，捏着另一边小奶子也要舔舔。

‘’这边，也要你...‘’  
‘’好，暦的这里也来感觉了哦？‘’

兰加撸弄他的肉棒、不停套弄，暦享受着男友的服务、抬起小胸脯往兰加嘴边送、乳尖被粉嫩的唇瓣叼着、那双冰色的眼眸盯着他目不转睛，探着舌头舔得他的半边乳肉也油亮亮的，他满意地饱览暦痴迷的泪眼，含着奶子啜得起劲，小狗被上下夹击，不一会儿便高潮了。

小男友往后一躺，枕在被里大口喘气、双眼迷濛地盯着天花，缓过一会儿才回神。

‘’暦舒服完、该到我了吧。‘’

他指指自己的物什，让暦坐上去。

小狗的红发也被汗水浸湿、乱糟糟地帖在额角，他从头到脚、没有一处不是湿的；暦可怜巴巴地让兰加换个方式，他拿手、或者，妥协一下、也可以口交。

‘’不行，我不会让你做讨厌的事。‘’  
‘’兰加，屁股真的不行啦！‘’  
‘’不会的、刚刚已经扩张的很好了。‘’

他边说边往大张的腿间摸索、暦下意识夹紧，却被钻进臀肉里、揉着那柔软的小穴。

‘’唔、昨天已经含着一整天了，不可以再...‘’  
‘’就一次吧，好不好？‘’  
‘’......‘’  
‘’就这一次，暦，求求你...‘’

好、好吧，就一次哦；暦紧张兮兮地爬过去，对方那根实在太大，他只好假装没看见：都怪他自己、只要兰加装可怜，他就心软，暦跪坐在兰加腿间、两腿分叉，扶着肉棒、正要坐下，可他股间泥泞不堪、龟头戳来戳去，硬  
是插不进去。

暦耳朵通红、软声细气地说：你帮帮我啊。

兰加一听、小腹蹭蹭上火，帮什么、帮小狗扶着自己的肉棒操小狗吗？他的小男友在求着自己帮忙操他呢？

他用力掰着暦的臀肉、扯开红艳的穴口、让小狗对准着坐，被操开又冷待的肉穴，因为肉棒重新插入，而变得搔痒，暦忍着喉间的哼哼，努力坐着，可那实在粗热、坐到一半，小狗就卡得不上不下、不敢了。

‘’不行的，太、太大了...‘’  
‘’没事，放松点、慢慢坐。‘’

虽说让人慢慢，但一双手极不老实，捏着暦的臀肉捏来揉去，把小穴也挤得不停往里缩、愈咬愈紧，兰加这时又把他摁下去，直接便肏进穴心。

刺激实在太大，让暦的臀肉也不住在抽搐、他的小狗软成一瘫水，挨着他脸颊、喘来喘去，他捏着暦的臀肉、往上提，又压回来，操进穴肉的茎物在里面顶弄，戳得穴内酥痒难耐。

‘’兰加、好痒好痒。‘’

暦的小屁股已然被操熟了、红嫩的穴肉包着肉棒不停吸附、每操一次、那里头的水就往外溢流、精水和小狗的爱液混在一起，到处都是，他挺着腰不停肏、小狗感觉耻骨也快被操烂了，快感一波比一波强，嘴里不再拒绝、只哼哼唧唧着，边抬着腰，跟着他的胯骨律动，兰加往上顶，他就重重地往下坐，恨不得小男友把两个小球也操进去。

‘’好舒服，兰加，好、好厉害...！‘’

小狗被他操得魂也没了一半，糜红的穴肉被操得外翻，肉棒要往外退，小穴就啜得死死的，把他吸得都要缴精。

‘’暦也好棒哦、唔，不要夹那么用力。‘’

他拍拍暦的屁股，用力揉捏、不料对方因为这些动作，直接便爽得干性高潮、剧烈收缩的小穴让他操得格外艰难、小狗还在经历高潮、却被小男友毫无犹豫地继续操干。

‘’兰、兰加，停下停下，要坏掉了。‘’

暦嘶哑的哭声夹杂吟叫、听起来又可怜又色情，嘴里让停手、小屁穴却舍不得肉棒离开，抽出来一点就撅起屁股要吃回去，嘴巴不承认、可小嫩穴却诚实的很。

兰加在肉道里用力操肏、将人死死卡在耻骨上，又是顶又是磨，肉棒辗着穴心磨、直把人操得又哭又叫，舒服得要死。

‘’真的、不...不可以！‘’  
‘’可以，嗯、我马上就让你、你爽...！‘’

他被肉穴吸得头皮发麻、濒临射精的快感让他再也顾不住力度和尺度；兰加压着暦、在床上用力抽插、又快又狠，暦的双手抓紧被单，胸膛剧烈起伏，再做下去，很快就会被操坏的，可那窜流至四肢的快感却让他极度愉悦。

突然、小穴陡然紧缩，肉棒持续插到穴心最深、反覆数十次，终于被绞出精液来，他轻轻抽插、边操边射，到最后也终于把小狗给操得再次高潮。

兰加趴在暦的胸口喘息、只觉今晨这次性爱比之前都要酣畅淋漓，想着想着、埋在对方小穴里的肉棒，便重新变得又硬又热。

‘’兰加，说好的一次！‘’  
‘’嗯，还没拔出来，还是一次啊。‘’  
‘’......‘’

暦是第一次觉得晨勃如此可怕。

End.


End file.
